Camp Tales 2-3: Andy's Last Badge
by soulripper13
Summary: Andy Chang is close to graduating from the Bean Scouts into the Tomato Scouts, to do so he needs the last badge, the Swimmer's badge. All Andy has to do is swim across Leaky Lake, sound easy right well there's a twist, Andy Can't Swim
1. Fort Building

It was noon in Prickly Pines woods as the Bean Scouts were building stick forts to earn their fort building badges as Slinkman examined the forts.

"Let's see, Pinto Cabin, Fava Cabin, Jelly Cabin and Refried Cabin, you all passed" Slinkman stated

"Yes, Clap clap nice work scouts" Lumpus replied in sarcasm

"You see I told you you guys could do it" Andy said to the scouts who were cheering

"Thanks Andy" Samson said putting the badge in his pocket as Slinkman Looked at his clipboard

"Well That's interesting" The banana slug said earning the scouts attention

"What is interesting" Raj asked from the Jelly Fort decoarated simaliar to their cabin

"It Seems Andy has nearly earned every single badge possible" Slinkman said as Scoutmaster Lumpus and Edward stiffened up

"Uh Oh" Edward said

"Cool, not a big deal, we're all good scouts" Andy replied

"Actually Andy it is a very big deal" Slinkman inform

"Slinkman, you better not say what I think you're gonna say" Lumpus shivered

"If You earn your last badge you eligable to join the Tomato Scouts" Slinkman replied as Edward and Lumpus Palmed themselves

"What's the last badge?" Andy asked attaching the front badge to his sash bandana where it was littered with others in red cloth tied in knot on the back of his head the two ends going down his back coated in badges

"The Swimmer's Badge" Slinkman said looking at the clipboard

"Swimmer's Badge" Andy said looking at Slinkman

"Yes, you must swim all the way across Leaky Lake" Slinkman informed... anytime your ready" Slinkman said walking away with Lumpus

"That was...interesting" Steven said attaching the badge to his red vest as Edward walked up to him

"Andy, whatever you do, do NOT earn that badge" Edward said uneasy

"Uh, Why not" Andy said getting uneasy himself

"Being a Tomato Scout is a living nightmare" Edward said

"Well Andy's not gonna attempt because he-OWW" Tusk said before Andy stomped his foot on Tusks"

"Nevermind, I'm gonna take a soak in the hot tub" The Boar said clenching his foot walking away

"I'm need to practice my Kung Fu" Andy said walking away chopping a tree with his fist as it cracked

"I Can't believe we're gonna lose Andy" Samson said blowing his nose

"Yeah and when he leaves,our backbone is gone; The squirrels will probably go back to messing with us" Dave said scared as eyes glanced across the lake

"Back to Square One" Clam stated dissapointed

"You guys are overreacting plus theres no way He can earn that badge" Steven said replied

"How are you certain of that" Edward said interested in the Wolf's claim

"Don't tell anyone I said this" Steven propsed as the scouts zipped their mouths as he looked around gathering them close to him

"Andy doesn't know how to swim" Steven said looking over shoulder to make sure Andy was gone

"Just don't bring it up, he go nuts if he finds out someone told you" Steven said as the scout shuddered.


	2. Double Date

Andy is his cabin having finished striking some poses as he sat on his bed taking a deep breath

"Calmness" He said focusing as a few knocks were heard as Andy got up walking to the door opening it seeing Shira

"What do you want Shira" Andy asked maintaining his calmness

"I can see you're into martial arts as well" Shira said looking at the inner cabin

"Can I help you" Andy said a bit irritated by restrained seeing a not so familar face

"I'm just looking for Steven" Shira replied seeing Andy didn't have time for small talk

"He's should be in the woods with the others" Andy said closing the door. Shira made her way to the log fort seeing the scouts

"Steven" Shira called out as Steven looked over seeing the white wolf girl

"Oh, Hi Shira" Steven replied to the white wolf

"We still on for lunch" The female wolf replied as Steven shrugged

"I Could use a bite, catch you later" Steven said walking away with Shira

"Who's the girl?" Samson asked

"Shira, she's a friend" Tusk replied pulling out his handheld

"Like you and the Rabbit girl?" Edward asked

"Her Name is Amber and I don't know" Tusk replied

"At Least _she_ ain't a Squirrel" Edward replied in terms of Shira

"You get to be quiet now" Tusk said. as he phone buzzed

"It's from Steven" Tusk said reading the text which asked if he and Amber wanted to come with him to the resturant as the scous looked at him

"What's it say?" Ping Pong asked

"my bro needs a wingman" Tusk said leaving the group as he began texting Amber to inform her of the plans as the text told him to get the Bean Can where Steven was waiting as she did so.

The two turned the stereo on as they drifted down the road

"So you and this Shira, is it serious?' Tusk asked as Steven looked at him

"What no, we're just friends" Steven replied as the kart stopped in townas the two got out in front of Beef Lumberjacks

"Beef Lumberjacks, dude; me and Amber are vegans" Tusk said

"Dude, be my wingman, i need to make sure she doesnt get the wrong idea" Steven said as Tusk nodded

"fine but you owe us one" Tusk said as the running squirrel pulled in and Amber stepped out

"Gret to see you Amber" Tusk said complementing his girlfried

"Likewise William" Amber said giving him a firm hug

"Actually, I'v ebeen thinking, could you please just continue calling me Tusk" The Boar said proud of his title as she giggled.

The group walked into Beef Lumberjacks where Shira was sitting at a table

"Hi Shira" Steven said as she looked at Tusk and Amber

"I See you brought guests" The wolf girl said eyeing the two other campers

"I thought you would'nt mind

"I just find it strange, a Boar and Rabbit would both be eating Beef Lumberjacks" Shira said drinking a glass of water as the shrugged as she chuckled

"Nice to meet you, Shira" the wolf said extending her hand the Amber as the Rabbit shook it.


	3. Beef Lumberjacks

The four kids were at the table eating lunch as Amber and Tusk were just sitting there

"So why did you invite me" Steven asked the arctic wolf

"I just wanted to spend some time" she replied sipping her water

"So Shira, why don't you tell me about yourself" Steven said cutting thru his steak

"Not much to say, I traveled around a lot with my friends" The wolf replied

"Shira, that is a weird name?" Tusk said examining the silverware

"It's Hebrew, from my mother's side" Shira replied

"Hebrew, wait... are you jewish?" Amber asked as she looked at her

"No, but my mother's side is, and I know very litle of her, she died early in my life" Shira replied as the door to Beef lumberjacks and opened, It was Lucky being escorted by Icy and Rassa

"Oh Shit" Tusk said as they walked to a table sitting down as Lucky sat between his two guards giving the group a glance as Shira pulled out her phone texting on it.

At Camp Kidney Lazlo was talking with Andy

"I'm just saying, maybe I shouldn't get my last badge I don't want to leave; Camp Kidney, My Crew, Mimi, they'd all be gone

"Well you don't have to leave" Lazlo said as his phone buzzed

"Thanks for talking with me Lazlo, I appricate it" Andy said as lazlo put his phone away

"I Have to go, catch you later" Lazlo said jogging to Jelly Cabin. Lazlo locked the cabin door undressing as he pulled out the black case undoing the hinges revealing the grey Apex costume as he put on the black pants, shirt, long trench coat and wide brimmed hat as he reached for the final pieces a mask covering his face with voice distorter and for the last piece his glove going up to his elbow glowing with blue light as the eyes of his mask did the same thing, since he started training he's been making changes to the outfit as he stood unlocking the door before poofing to the Cabin roof invisible.

Back at the resturant the four were going about as Shira glanced over seeing Rassa with a rare steak in hands tearing the meat with his teeth as Lucky looked at him

"Rassa manners" Lucky said as the Lion dropped the steak on plate using his silverware as Lucky glanced over as the waiter came with a stack of bills as he sit it down

"For the steak, and a little extra, o get that saw of yours fixed" Lucky said standing up pulling a few bills out sitting them on the table as he was walking away

"Beef Lumberjacks on protection racket, now I've seen everything" Amber said

"Who are those assholes" Shira asked as Lucky stopped turning around as he walked to the group

"You just had to ask Amber said

"Excuse me, i don't think we've met" Lucky said

"Shira, and you are?" The white wolf said

"You tell her who I am" Lucky said pointing the Amber

"Lucky is... the head of the Brothas Of Incense... a local business who deals with incense, and their may be some rumors about them dealing in criminal activity but It's never been proven" Amber replied nervously

"Good girl" Lucky said

"Listen, Lucky is it, keep your hands away from here" Shira stated

"I've upheld well on or _agreement_ to keep our hands out of the Squirrel Scout, I am a feline of his word" Lucky stated approching Shira

"Stop it there" A voice as the turned to an empty table as Apex dropped his cloak.


	4. Injury

Lucky looked at the monkey superhero

"Apex, I heard you" lucky said snapping his fingers as Rassa rushed over to his boss

"You have a lot nerever coming her Icy said as Lazlo looked at the female polar bear

"Me, you're the ones extorting people" Apex said turning the the campers

"Your Four get out of here" Apex said

"Sure thing Apex, By the way, love the outfit" Steven said escorting Shira out as Tusk did the same with Amber Leaving Apex as he struck a pose

"Come here" Apex taunted as Lucky rushed at Apex as he poofed behing him headbutting the cat as he picked the up as he poofed to the counter as Lucky picked up a trey bashing lazlo over the head

"Ouch" the monkey said poofing as he vanished from sight

"Keeps your eyes out, this guy can turn invisible" Lucky said as they saw a foot stepping on a steak as Icy threw one of her picks nailing Apex's shoulder as she lunged on him

"Gotcha" The Polar bear said pinning him to the table as s put her hand on the ice pick pushing it in as Apex groaned as he poofed on top of her kicking her in the head and pulling out the pick tossing it aside as Rassa charged at him drawing his claws out

"Come here you monkey" Rassa said swinging his claws which were pretty shrap as Apex poofed infront of him slamming his head down sinking them into the floor as Apex poofed behind him pulling the Lion as his claws were stuck in the floorboard, breaking his claws off as he curled yelling in pain holding his blooded finger tips

"Oh Hell No Lucky said seeing his troops defeated as Apex poofed to him holding him

"I Think I've made my point now scram" Apex said crossing his arms as the three did so as the people cheered

"That was Awsome" Steven said leaving the restroom with tusk as Shira and Amber left the girls room as Apex clenched his shoulder

"Apex, your bleeding" Amber stated seeing the red run down his shoulder reaching for a tissue dabbing his wound

"I'll be fine, it's...it's just a flesh wound" Apex replied playing cool

"I Hope they learned their lesson" Tusk stated

"I Have to go, my job here is done" Apex said poofing away as the scouts looked in awe.

Lazlo poofed back into Jelly cabin changing into his regular outfit as he slid the case under his bed clenching sholder as he made his way to the nurse's office

"Nursemaster Leslie!" Lazlo banged on the door as as it opened as the pink shark was in his chair

"What do you want Lazlo?" Leslie asked seeing he was obviusly bleeding but didn't care that much

"My...my shoulder" Lazlo stated showing the wound

"Put some Ice on it then bandage it, You'll be fine" Nusemaster Leslie said closing the door as Andy walked up to him

"Lazlo, oh my god, let me take care of that for you" Andy said escorting lazlo back to his cabin as the Tiger walked them to Jelly cabin as Andy rubbed some mud in the wound closing it up as he tore some cloth making a bandage taping it to Lazlo's shoulder

"You should lay down buddy" Andy said leaving the cabin as Lazlo did so laying on his bed, feeling the injury was worth it, considering the good he did, it was the risk of being a hero.


	5. Secrets

Andy walked down the camp sitting on a log pulling out a knife carving on a stick as Jack was polishing his boomerang

"So are you gonna you know get your last badge?" Jack asked

"I Can't" Andy replied looking at the lake

"Look if you're scared you don't have to do it" Jack said looking to Andy

"Jack i'm not scared, It's just what if i fail, I can't fail, I'd rather stay and keep my pride" Andy replied as jack looked at him

"That's bullshit" Jack replied calling out Andy

"Fear of Failure is for people who are afraid of failing, you are not afraid, and you don't fail" Jack said standing up

"I guess you're right" Andy replied

"Oh I've been thinking of Changing my name to Jakk with two K's, what do you think" The kangaroo asked

"It's honestly sounds cool" Andy replied

"Than it's official from here out I'm Jakk, Remember that" Jack added before walking away

"How could I mess it up, they sound the same" Andy replied as Raj walked up

"Is it true you can't swim?" Raj asked the tiger as he looked up

"Where did you hear that?" Andy asked the elephant

"Just now, big ears and all" Raj stated

"Yes it's true" Andy said admitting defeat as Raj looked at him a bit shocked

"Just laugh and get it over with" Andy replied

"Why, I had trouble swimming too" Raj admitted

"Really, somehow I'm not surprised

"The River near my home village is acidic, I never learned" Raj admitted

"Well, thanks for confiding that, I Think" Andy said

'I Could help, I Have a secret spot; Follow me" Raj said as Andy followed him into the woods as Raj showed them his hotspring

"This is your secret spot" Andy said eyeing the spring

"Well Mine and Sampson's" The elephant admitted

"The Lake is stone cold, where does this hot water come from?" Andy asked

"I've never really gave it much thought" The Elephant said thinking

I'll Do it, I Just need to get some trunks" Andy said walking towards camp where he saw Slinkman

"Hey Slinkman, I've been wondering, where would I get a set of trunks?" Andy asked

"I'll be sure to mark you down for complementary camp bathing suit" Slinkman said writing on his clipboard as he walked away as Andy just stood there as he noticed Lazlo leaving Jelly Cabin

"Lazlo, feeling better?" Andy asked

"Yeah, still hurt but I'll manage" Lazlo replied

"How did you get that anyways?" Andy asked

"I Don't want to talk about it" Lazlo replied as Andy shrugged as the Monkey's phone buzzed as Lazlo checked the text as Lazlo typed a message

"Who are you texting?" Andy asked

"Is it 20 questions" Lazlo replied in defense as Andy backed off respecting Lazlo's privacy as the Monkey turned away as Andy just stood there

"Look Lazlo I'm sorry, I'm just worried, your injury, your behavior, i can sense somethings up" Andy responded

"Can you keep a secret?" Lazlo asked as Andy nodded

"Don't tell anyone but I'm Apex The Predator" Lazlo replied.


	6. Training

Andy just smiled

"You are Apex, That's a laugh" Andy said in disbelief

"It's True" Lazlo replied in defense

"Prove it" Andy said as Lazlo lead him to jelly cabin pulling out the black case opening it as Andy's eye's widened

"Hot Damn" Andy said seeing the costume as lazlo held up the glove sliding it on as he poof to the other end of the cabin

"That's the shit" Andy said impressed as lazlo put the glove away

"Remember, it's secret" Lazlo said whispering into Andy's ear

"Don't worry, I can keep a secert" Lazlo said as Andy reflected on himself, he never saw Lazlo as the brave couragous type but the fact that the playful monkey was able to pose as the badass apex made Andy think of himself, his was the spitting image of badass but was scared to swim as he realized he could conqour his fear

"I Know what I have to do" Andy said walking out of Jelly cabin as he saw Slinkman near Refried Cabin

"Oh Andy, here's you Camp Kidney bathing suit showing Andy the green one piece

"I'm Not preferring to wear that but a suit is a suit, thanks" Andy said as Slinkman handed him the green suit.

That Night Andy left Refried cabin in his bathing suit making way to Raj's hot spring setting into the water as he practiced stroking, and paddling, kicking etc. Andy did so for a good week as he built up his skills, Andy had to prove himself as he stroked for hours a day as he took a deep breath

"In Prickly Pines Lazlo was talking with Shira about their _personal matters_ both in costume

"Can't you handle it for a while" Lazlo asked still with a bad sholder

"Apex, I know your injured, but you need to work past it" Shira said as a figure was walking down the alleyway revealed to be Patsy in her Pink Punishment outfit

"Lazlo, who's she" they both asked at the same time

"What" they both replied

"Who are you?" Patsy asked pulling out her whip

"I'm Red Wolf, a crimefighter, who are you?" Shira asked seeing the girl in her pink dress and wild pink hairdo

"I'm Pink Punishment, Apex's partner" Patsy replied eyeing the red body suit and metal mask

"Pink Punishment, you look like and sound like a villian" Shira replied drawing out her wrist blades

"Enough, This is Patsy" Lazlo said informing Shira as she withdrew her blades

"Oh your girlfriend, makes sense" Shira said

"So Who's she?" Patsy asked as he looked at Shira

"It's okay" The Wolf replied letting him know it was oksy to tell her

"This is Shira, she's my mentor" Lazlo repleid as patsy sighed in relief

"Wait Shira, that white wolf hipster" The mongoose said

"Lazlo, how come you never mentioned her being a hero" Shira asked

"Was I supossed too?" Lazlo asked

"It helps to know we have allies" Shira said looking to Patsy

"So what are your abilities" Shira asked

"I'm good in combat, and good with a whip" Patsy replied

"Show me" Shira replied as the mongoose cracked it whipping a soda can as it split in half

"We could use your help" Shira said

"Dealing with Punks, Okay" Patsy replied


	7. As a Team

Shira took the two to the garage for training as she examined their skills focusing on Patsy who wasn't as experienced as the new Apex

"Okay, you goal is to work together to take out a single target" Shira said controlling an RC helicopter as the two went to work. Patsy tried to whip it but couldn't reaching as Apex tried poofing under it as he fell

"Work together" Shira said as the two tried an array of attacks on the copter as Lazlo tried poofing to grab it as he feel again

"Don't grab it, you'll cut you hand" Shira said as the Monkey backed up to Patsy

"I have an Idea" Lazlo said whispering to Patsy as she nodded as he grabbed her and they poofed behind the copter as Patsy cracked her whip knocking the copter as it fell

"Good job" Shira complemented, times up for tonight, see you both later" Shira said as the two scouts left the garage

"That was weird" Patsy stated as Lazlo shrugged

"You get used to the training" Lazlo said as the were just standing there in a sense of awkwardness

"You uh want me to walk you back" Lazlo offered, as she took his hand

"Do we have to get back _right_ now, we finally have some time" Patsy stated as Lazlo looked at her

"I Guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt" Lazlo stated as the two decided to spend some time before making their way back to the Acorn Flats.

Back at Camp Kidney Andy was in the shower rubbing down as he turned the valve of the water shut off as Andy reached for the towel drying off as he reached for his camp outfit getting dressed as he made his way back to Refried cabin sitting down on his bed stretching his arms as Tusk walked in sitting on his bed as he pulled out his handheld

"Hey dude" Tusk said pressing buttons on his handheld as Andy reached over to the stereo turning the music on

"So have you decided on what you're gonna do about the badge scenario?" Tusk asked playing the game

"I'm going to earn it, I've been practicing" Andy replied as the two laid down on their beds.

At Acorn Flats the campers of cabin 5 were going about their nightly routines as Gretchen was making her bed as Emily was changing into her gown

"I hope you two have Patsy's gift" Nina said organizing her comic collection as Gretchen held up a small black box setting it up on Patsy's bunk

"So what are we gonna do about the older one?" Emily asked holding up the black flashlight

"Just keep it, That's what Patsy said" Nina said as the Mongoose walked into her cabin in her scout uniform with a backpack on

"How was patrolling?" Nina asked

"It was tiring, did you know that Shira chick is a superhero" Patsy stated

"You mean that arctic wolf hipster" Gretchen stated as she nodded

"That's interesting" Emily said

"Those two have bought a replacement...eh... you know what Nina said

"I could always use some good news" Patsy said climbing up to her bed seeing the black box as the she put her backpack away.


	8. Breakfast

The next Morning Andy woke up yawning as he got off his bed reaching for his uniform getting dressed in his Bean Scout garb as he reached for his golden pick as he proceeded texturing his hair before setting the pick in his afro reaching for his sash as he tied it around his head noticing the others were probably at the mess hall as he left the cabin heading towards the hall where the others were eating as Andy got a tray of breakfast as he sat down next to his cabin mates.

"So you're doing it?" Steven said running his spoon thru the food as Andy nooded looking over to the Scoutmaster table getting up as he walked to Lumpus and Slinkman

"I'm Ready" Andy said as Lumpus spit out his food

"What now?" Lumpus said in a panic

"After Breakfast" Andy said walking away as Slinkman wrote some things down on his clipboard. as Lumpus was chewing on his fingertip

"Sir is it really that a big a deal?" Slinkman asked eating his stew

"If Andy earns his last badge it means Hoo Ha will come to check him out" Lumpus replied

"Sir You're overeacting" Slinkman repleid

"Overeacting, I am Terrified of that man" Lumpus responded

"Well he'll be for Andy , beside it may be weeks before so, he is a busy man" Slinkman said to put the scoutmaster at ease

"Yeah, you're right plus, that kid doesn't fail, Tomato Scouts might actually _accept_ him" Lumpus concluded as Andy was finishing his lunch.

At Acorn Flats Mimi was eating breakfast at the dining area with the girls as her phone buzzed as she picked it up reading the text as she responded a message

"Who was that?" Rachel asked eating her pancakes handing Terrifeild the syrup

"It was Andy, he's going after his last badge" Mimi stated picking up a piece of chopped pancake with her chopsticks

"Wait, so Andy's graduating" Amber said drinking a cup of juice

"Graduating?" Mimi said confused dropping the piece as it landed on her plate

"Yeah, If a Bean Scout earns all their badges they can become a tomato scout" Nina added

"How do you know about that" Mimi asked confused as to who they knew about Bean Scout rules

"Patsy's dad has to approve of all Tomato Scouts" Gretchen said as Mimi looked at the Mongoose

"Do you think he'll get accepted" Mimi asked as Patsy shrugged

"Knowing my dad, hard to say" Patsy replied buttering a piece of toast

"Well Andy's never failed anything before, I could'nt see him failing this" Mimi stated surprised she might not see him for the rest of the summer

"You know being near Andy was one of the reasons I joined the scouts" Mimi admitted.

Back At Camp Kidney Andy was getting changed into his swimsuit approching the lake as the beans cheered him as Lumpus looked at him before glancing over to Slinkman

"Andy in order to earn your swiming badge you have the swim across Lake, go out to the halfway marked then back here, and you will have earned the badge" Slinkman show showing the badge as Andy nodded

"I've been training for this" Andy said looking at the lake

"Andy are you sure you want to do this?" Tusk asked

"I've never backed away from a challenge, i ain't starting now" Andy replied.


	9. Swimming

Andy jumped into the lake as he surfaced

"Gah, This water is freezing, i am so under-dressed" Andy replied

"Start swimming" Steven called out as Andy took his pose and began paddling, the young tiger was feeling the water soaking his fur as he was stroking firmly feeling the water pressing against his skin as his muscles were tiring out as he looked up he was a fourth of the way across the lake as he proceeded kicking taking the strain off his arms

"You can do it" Raj shouted through a horn as Andy nodded as he proceeded kicking with his hands using his arms to spread the water around him as he has halfway to the mark, his arms rested he began stroking again making progress on his route as he saw the camp border as he kept stroking

"Dude you're halfway there" Jakk said as Andy made to his way to the camp border as he turned around swimming back to camp

'he's gonna make it" Edward said as Andy gripped his side suffering from a massive cramp

"Ouch, hurts like a mutha" Andy said floating in the water

"Andy keep paddling you're already passed the halfway mark" Lazlo said as the tiger was gripping his side as Mimi and the squirrels walked up to Beans

"Come on Andy" Mimi shouted

'What are the squirrels doing here?" Samson asked

"We wanted to see Andy earn his last badge, Now swim Andy!" Mimi yelled as Andy took a breath stroking until his arms were getting sore as he was breathing heavily as he body was wanting to give out on him as the scouts were all cheering him on as Andy kept pushing it as he only had a forth of the way to go

'You can do it Andy" Emily cheered as Andy kept paddling as the Tiger could barley keep his eyes open as his feet began making contact with the lakes bottom as he proceeded walking the rest of the way as the scouts cheered as he got on the sane passing out

"He made it" Slinkman said as the scouts approached him

"Andy fainted from the exhaustion of swimming the entire lake in one go as the campers carried him to camp as he woke up an hour later in his cabin as he got up his side still hurting

"I, I did it, I DID IT!" Andy said as he got up opening the cabin seeing all the scouts as they cheered as Mimi gave him a huge hug kissing him as the front of her uniform got damp

"Andy Chang, it is with great honor I provide you with this" Lumpus said holding of the Swimming badge as it trading hands as Andy attached it the the center of his headband

"Come on let's catch the Ice Cream truck, It's a good way to celebrate" Andy proposed seeing the truck stopped outside the camp gate as the campers cheered walking to the Ice Cream truck getting their treats as the all sat there

"I Can't believe it, You've earned all of your badges" Edward said impressed as Andy looked at him

"Don'y worry Edward maybe i'll see you there" Andy said as Edward was sweating

"Let's not push things" Edward said as the scouts spent the day celebrating.


	10. Freakshow

After the celebrating the Squirrels went back to Acorn Flats as the Beans were still celebrating Andy's achievement.

At The B.O.I. scrap Lucky was bandaging his arm

"That Apex son of a bitch" Lucky said as Icy handed Rassa a bucket of ice as he put his fingertips in the bucket numbing the pain of having his claws ripped out

"We have to gat him back" Icy said picking her teeth with one of her ice picks as Rassa

"And do what, that hero beat up Dennis, we stand no choice" Lucky said defeated as one of the grunts entered the room

"Lucky, I have someone who wants to speak with you" The member said as a white wolf wearing white tech armor with an omega symbol on it entered the room, by his side were a brown bear wearing overalls wearing mask resembling a teddy bear with a smiling face and a brown porcupine girl in a leather corset and skirt enetered the room

"Who the hell are you three?" Lucky asked getting up

"Some people who share your distate for Apex the Predator" The Wolf said

"Identify yourselves Icy said reaching for her pick as the porcupine reached for a spike from her back throwing it as The wolf smirked

"My Name is Omega, This is Smileyface and Needle" He answered

"What do you want?" Lucky asked

"Help, In taking down Apex" Omega responded sitting down

"We're getting involved

"That freak tore thru all there of us" Lucky said as Omega stood up the tubes in his armor glowing red as he hands prodeced sparks as he threw a ball of lightning at the wall

"We are Freak?" Omega responded a bit offended

"I Didn't mean anything by it" Lucky said

"What If I could provide you three with abilities you've only dreamed of" Omega offered

"What's in it for you, I doubt you're doing it out of the kindness in your heart" Lucky replied

"I Cold use help... in killing Apex" Omega replied

"Whoa, i'm one to teach a lesson, But I'm not killing anyone" Lucky replied

"Just make him soft for me, I'll do the rest" Omega replied

"You must really hate Apex" Rassa said clenching the ice as Needle sat beside him

"Does this kitten need a new set of claws, sharp claws" needle said pulling a spike from her back handing it to Rassa as she winked as Lucky turned to Smileyface

"And what can you do" Lucky asked as the bear picked up the cart holding it overhead

"Set it down" Omega oredered as Smileyface did so

"If we're gonna do this we're gonna need names and identities" Icy said as Needle apporched her

"Not to worry cutie" The porcupine said as Omega held out his hand

"Are you guys in" the wolf said as a helmet formed over his head as Lucky shook hands with him

"Welcome to the Freakshow" Omega said

"Freakshow?" Lucky said confused

"It's the name of our group" Needle explianed

"But _Freakshow_ , Can't you think up a better name" Rassa stated

"The Name stays" Omega replied


End file.
